<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family of Destruction by Sar61_Sanz6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715799">Family of Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6'>Sar61_Sanz6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Alternate Multiverse, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error: Forced God of Destruction, FGoD, Family, Family Dynamics, Fate &amp; Destiny, Father Error, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Forced Destroyer Error, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Power Imbalance, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error is the forced god of destruction, but he has a family that keeps him together. He married Shears from Tailored!tale and they adopted Destiny’s gift and goddess of destruction: Cherra, as their daughter. Shears and Error had another child between them: baby bone Stitches. </p><p>The balance is in a constant teeter-totter as Ink keeps creating uncontrollably, Error has little time to balance the destruction. Especially when Ink and the ‘good’ Sanses’ try to get in his way. Error knows of the balance, but Ink does not. </p><p>After a brutal attack from the multiverse’s skeletons, Error fears for the safety of his family. If they were so determined to kill him, what would they do to his mate and children? Driven by terror, the family of destruction attempts to leave their cruel world for good. But instead, they land in a new multiverse. </p><p>By the time Ink and the others realize their mistake and try to find Error, they find a difficult obstacle in their way: the other multiverse will not return their multiverse’s Yin half without a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cherra &amp; Stitches (siblings), Error/Shears, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glitchy Boi is Best Boi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gods in Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056819">String Stitches</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6">Harrish6</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776">*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6">Harrish6</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story inspired by my favorite fanfiction writer, Harrish6! </p><p>I do not own the basic story! This is my version of how Harrish6’s story could have gone with some changes. It’s basically an alternate multiverse/timeline. I highly recommend reading the original story, despite it being discontinued, and the rewrite as well! </p><p>If Harrish6 reads this: I ask that they read the story before dismissing it, this is simply what I think would happen if Error had a family in this situation. </p><p>All characters belong to their respective creators! The story base belongs to Harrish6! I own nothing except Cherra!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate was the one to start everything. </p><p> </p><p>After the creation of Undertale, Fate decided to create a child who would create the multiverse. The fated God of Creation: Ink Sans. </p><p> </p><p>Fate claimed Ink as their child, whispering kind words of his fate as the creator. Driving Ink to create unique alternate universes based off of Undertale. But Fate also whispered a warning: if there were too many alternate universes, they would touch and collapse, destroying each other. </p><p> </p><p>But while Ink heard the encouraging words to create, he was deaf to the warning he was given. He did not understand the weight of his existence, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to create. It became his driving passion, nothing else mattered to him more than his ability to create. But he was also lonely, so lonely that he constantly created to distract himself from the loneliness. Ink never even thought there would be consequences if he did not restrain himself. </p><p> </p><p>Fate saw this and knew something had to be done, else the original AU would be destroyed and erase everything. So Fate formed Error. </p><p> </p><p>Fate favored Ink, he was their true child, but if the multiverse was to be kept in balance, another child like Ink would only cause more harm than good. And so, Fate chose to form another god, one of equal and opposite capabilities as Fate’s Ink. </p><p> </p><p>Fate dragged a Sans from his home, leaving the skeleton clueless of what was happening and why. Trapped in the Anti-Void, Sans desperately tried everything he could to escape. Finally breaking, his screams melted with the screams of the voices. Fate screamed with the voices, hoping that their message would get through to Error, unlike how it did to Ink. Fate tied this Sans to his fated role of destroyer until he was nothing more than an error. As Fate told Error of his new role, he changed. His bones became black, his tears stained his cheeks, and soon, his body was covered in glitches from the drastic change to his coding. Everything from Error’s past was erased from the multiverse, even Error’s memories no longer existed.</p><p> </p><p>Error was filled with anger and hatred, he wanted vengeance for what Fate and Ink had done to him. In the beginning, he was bent on destroying the entire multiverse in his rage. But as his anger faded, Ink still kept creating. Error thought that Ink knew of the limitation of the multiverse, so why was Ink still creating so much? Was it to torture him? Force him to kill and add to his unwanted sins? </p><p> </p><p>As time went by Error let go of his vengeance, he was tired, so he destroyed to keep the multiverse safe from total annihilation. He found allies in Nightmare and his gang, they claimed him as THEIRS and Error claimed them as HIS. But he still hated Ink for his carelessness and he hated Fate for forcing him into his role. </p><p> </p><p>Things only got worse. Soon the entire multiverse was out to kill him. They did not want him. So why did he have to stay? </p><p> </p><p>But as Fate neglected Error, Destiny took him under their care. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny saw everything that Fate did to Error. They saw his struggle and desire to stop, but Error was unable to. They saw Ink create with no restraint and nearly come close to the destruction of the multiverse, but not receive punishment for his mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny wanted to do something to help the god of destruction, so they intertwined his destiny to another lonely skeleton’s: Tailored!tale Sans, Shears. Soon, love bloomed between the two of them and Error became mates with Shears. Error hid Shears in the Anti-Void, making his strings form a house high among the strings that dangled from above. Shears hid in their home and tended to it while Error worked to protect the multiverse. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny also wanted to give Error and Shears a gift, so they created a skeleton child from the residue of Error’s glitches and mixed it with determination from various Frisks and Charas. Error and Shears adopted this skeleton as their own, a future goddess of destruction in training: Cherra. The family grew peacefully in hiding, eventually adding another member, Error and Shears’ born child: Stitches. </p><p> </p><p>Error hid his family from the multiverse, only those that were HIS ever knew of the destroyer’s family. Nightmare and his gang treated Error’s family like their own, claiming them as THEIRS as they had Error. The Charas and others in the original Chara’s place loved their new ‘cousins’ when their Duncle Error introduced them. In those brief, small moments, Error was happy. He slowly healed, but never fully. The god of destruction was still tired, exhausted even, his work never stopped long enough for him to rest. Any spare time he had would go to his family and friends, at least they gave him a reason to keep living. </p><p> </p><p>But while Error’s family was safe and hidden, the multiverse still hated Error with a passion. They still tried to kill him, to stop him from destroying. Error often returned to his loving family with fatal battle scars that took months to recover from. Error began to feel uncertain if his family was truly safe in the multiverse. </p><p> </p><p>Then one day, everything changed. Error chose to change his and his family's destiny. Destiny guided them all to a safe place where they could heal and rest. It was a different multiverse, where Fate could not be heard. No matter how loud Fate could scream, they could not reach Error. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny decided to teach Fate a lesson. As Fate favored their child over everything else, Destiny was going to favor their children over the entire multiverse. </p><p> </p><p>The family of destruction’s path to true healing would be long and difficult. And by the time Fate’s child’s blind followers noticed, it would be too late. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny was going to fight for their chosen child and his family’s happiness. And nothing will stop them. </p><p> </p><p>Not Fate, not Karma, not Love, not Luck, not even War. </p><p> </p><p>Even Yin and Yang could attempt to fight Destiny together, they would fail. </p><p> </p><p>Unless their chosen and his family were truly safe, Destiny will watch the corrupted multiverse crumble to nothing before Fate’s very eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Fate was not fair. </p><p> </p><p>Whoever said Destiny was? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Error is done talking to Ink. Ink's loyal followers get in on a new plan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error watched as another AU’s people dusted, he held back tears that threatened to fall. </p><p> </p><p><b>‘wHy mE? Why dO i hAVe tO Do thIS?’</b> he thought to himself, getting closer to breaking down again.</p><p> </p><p>But he shook his head before he even had the chance to cry, <b>‘puLL yOuRseLF toGeTHer! juSt geT tHis dOnE anD yOU cAn gO hoME.’</b></p><p> </p><p>“ERROR!” Ink’s scream could be heard the moment he entered the AU. He quickly found Error standing in a clearing surrounded by dust. “Why? Why would you do this? They never did anything to you!”</p><p> </p><p><b>“whY diD YOu crEAte thIS woRld? iT wAS PoinTLesS.” </b> Error spoke with an emotionless voice, not daring to speak his true feelings else risk crying in front of Ink. The AU was nothing but candy, even the people were made of sugary treats, only the human was normal. The moment Error came to this world, he saw the skeleton brothers were sugar skeletons with taffy clothing. Even their bone attacks were hard candy. Error questioned what went on in Ink’s skull. <b>‘eiTHer hE hAs oNE uNconTRoLLaBle sWeeT tOOth oR hiS wHoLe miND iS A laRGe CaViTy.’</b></p><p> </p><p>Ink’s furious scream told Error that the god of creation was not going to answer his question and another battle was about to begin. But as Ink raised his brush above his head, Error was not in the mood for a fight.</p><p> </p><p><b>“NopE, nOt fiGHtinG toDAy. I hAve beTTer tHinGS tO Do tHaN plAy yoUR gAMes.”</b> Error opened a portal as blasters held Ink back from reaching him. He was tired of being the god of destruction. The ‘job’ would probably not be so bad if Ink was not so careless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“PAPA! Welcome back!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“pa-pa-pa!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As he walked through the portal, his kids greeted him, Cherra was carrying Stitches in her arms as she came over to hug the destroyer. Cherra was the older child, her chin now came over Error’s hip. The youngest was Stitches, he was a toddler now, just barely able to stand for a few seconds. Error felt happy whenever he saw his kids and thankful to Destiny. At least one person in the multiverse did not hate him. He embraced his kids and returned their hugs with a loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, dear Error.” </p><p> </p><p>Error looked up to see his mate: Shears. Error always felt like the luckiest skeleton in the multiverse for finding such a compassionate partner. Shears was never afraid of Error, despite knowing what his role was. Instead, Shears accepted him, claiming that his work was for a noble cause. Error was forever grateful to Destiny for setting him up to find Shears. </p><p> </p><p>Error embraced his lover with a kiss, their children giggled in Error’s arms. Error gazed over the little skeletons in his arms and then to the one standing next to him. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he said, <b>“yEAh, i’M hOME.”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~In Dreamtale~ (a few weeks later)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A meeting was being held in Dreamtale, various Sans’ and Papyrus’ from all over the multiverse were gathered by request of the creator. The AU itself was barely holding together after Nightmare was defeated and left it. Dream and Ink now used it for multiversal gatherings, especially since Error never bothered to return to it. It was practically a dying world. </p><p> </p><p>In the ruins of the old castle, a long table was filled with skeletons arguing over the topic of this meeting: Error the god of destruction. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we have to do something!” G shouted as he slammed his hand on the table, standing from his seat. “That Error will destroy more worlds if we don’t put a stop to him somehow!”</p><p> </p><p>“QUIET!” At Ink’s command, the room was silent, “I understand where you’re all coming from, but yelling at each other won’t get us anywhere. What we need is a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>First, the room stayed quiet as they thought, then mumbles and whispers spread across the room as neighbors tried to find a solution. A few minutes went by and they came up empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, there has to be something.” Ink sat tiredly in his seat as he rubbed his skull. “Anything at all. At this point, I’m desperate for ideas.” </p><p> </p><p>“but, we’ve tried everything by now.” Outer stated. His words caused multiple skulls to face down. What could they do?</p><p> </p><p>“not everything,” the whole room faced Classic as he continued, “we’ve never tried attacking him all at once before.” </p><p> </p><p>The room was still for a second before it broke out into a shouting match. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“ARE YOU CRAZY?!”</b>
</p><p>“he’ll kill us all at-”</p><p>
  <b>“how would that even wo-”</b>
</p><p>“We’ll all die with that pl-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ENOUGH!” the room grew silent once more at Ink’s demand, “What did you have in mind, Classic?”</p><p> </p><p>“the gist of it? you make a world that will tempt error to it. but instead of a populated world, we’ll be there waiting for him. you guide him to us and we attack him with everything we got… if he escapes… he’ll be too broken to get very far,” Classic’s eye sockets went dark as he finished, “then he’s done for.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet as Ink thought the plan over in his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘It could work, that might give us enough time to stop Error from destroying ever again.’ Ink thought of how he could protect his creations with Error gone. Though he also questioned why Error destroyed to even begin with. But the creator pushed those thoughts aside as he faced the skeletons watching him.  He believed that Error was beyond saving, death would be a mercy for Error given his madness. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go with Classic’s plan. At this point, it’s our only shot at stopping Error for good.” </p><p> </p><p>As they planned out every step of the mission, Destiny watched them. They knew something had to be done to stop all of this, for Error was innocent. Their chosen child was only doing what must be done. </p><p> </p><p>An idea struck Destiny, they gazed over in another direction, one where they and Fate had no control over. Yes, if Error could choose to change his destiny completely, Destiny could guide them somewhere safer. They just had to wait for the right moment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Father-daughter moment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error cradled Stitches in his arms, the little baby-bones sound asleep at last. </p><p> </p><p>“Error dear,” Error turned to see his lover standing in the doorway of Stitches’ nursery, “your daughter 'demands to see you'. Fhu, hu, hu.” Shears giggled after quoting Cherra. </p><p> </p><p><b>“hEh, hEh. shE knoWS, doeSn’T SHe?”</b> Error asked in a small voice so as to not to wake up the toddler. </p><p> </p><p>Shears smiled sadly in response, “I’m afraid so. She always seems to know.” </p><p> </p><p>Error sighed as Shears entered the room, he placed the small bundle of bones in the blue, pink, and purple crib. When he turned and they faced each other, Shears wrapped Error in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Must you go, my dear Error?” Shears’ skull is buried in Error’s chest, his words were barely heard through the cloth. </p><p> </p><p><b>“I haVE tO. yoU kNOw InKy. iF i DoN’t, eVeRytHinG cOUld bE ErAdiCAteD.”</b> Error spoke sadly as he returned his mate’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Shears sighed softly as they separated, “I suppose it is a bit much to ask for more time. The multiverse needs its ‘dark knight’ to save them. Fhu, hu, hu.” </p><p> </p><p>Error giggled with Shears at that comment. Shears had called Error ‘dark knight’ shortly after they met, it was a fun nickname of sorts that they now used for laughs. Especially when Error role played with his kids as the ‘dark knight’ that saves the captive prince and princess. </p><p> </p><p><b>“i’LL tALk tO hER beFOrE i LeaVE,”</b> Error turned to glance at his sleeping son, <b>“i HopE sHe unDERstaNDs whY i dO tHiS nOW,”</b>   he smiled sweetly and cupped Shears’ cheek as he finished, <b>“i dO tHiS tO prOTecT yOU aLL. YoU maTTer sO muCH To mE, tHaT i Can’T sToP CaRinG aBouT tHe BALancE aNyMOre.” </b></p><p> </p><p>Error and Shears kissed lovingly before the destroyer left the room, Shears stayed with Stitches, rocking his crib slowly to keep him asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Error moved down the hall to Cherra’s room. The girl fiddled with the glitches that made her hair as she looked out her bedroom window, gazing over the dangling blue, red, and pink threads that colored their blank home. </p><p> </p><p>Her Papa smiled as he knocked on the wall, snapping Glitch out of her trance. <b>“yOU waNTed tO sEE Me, cHeRRy?”</b> </p><p> </p><p>The god of destruction’s daughter frowned as she faced him, <b>“Can’t you stay home one more day?”</b></p><p> </p><p>Error sighed as he walked over to Cherra’s bed and sat down next to her after he covered his grey child in her bed’s red and black blanket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“i’Ve toLD yoU beFOrE thAt tHe wORk oF a DeSTrOYer iS dEManDinG. aND i aLWaYs cOmE bACk aS sOOn As I cAn.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“But sometimes you come back hurt, badly.”</b> Cherra said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Error’s eye sockets widened for a second. He frowned as he closed his eyes and sighed, <b>“yEs, i dO soMEtiMeS. buT, i cAnNoT diE, nO mAttER wHat, i WiLL aLwAyS cOmE BacK HoME.”</b></p><p> </p><p><b>“Always?”</b> Cherra asked as she held Error’s hand.</p><p> </p><p><b>“ALwaYS.”</b> Error replied. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Promise?”</b> Cherra’s hold tightened as she locked eye sockets with her Papa.</p><p> </p><p>Error hesitated for a moment, he was a Sans after all, and no Sans took their promises lightly, <b>“... I PROMiSE.”</b></p><p> </p><p>Error moved his other hand to rub Cherra’s skull softly, causing the smaller skeleton to begin drifting to sleep. The child fought to stay awake, her eye sockets never straying from her father until she finally fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Error smiled at Cherra’s sleeping form and kissed her skull before he left her room. Walking through the house, he saw Shears was sitting in their livingroom’s pink rocking chair, sewing another outfit for Stitches. Shears looked up and smiled, then moved the project to the side as he stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think you’ll be gone, my dear Error?” Shears asked softly.</p><p> </p><p><b>“dePenDinG oN inKY’s crEAtiVe mOOd, tHrEE daYs tO ThRee mOnTHs.”</b> Error replied sadly. He had to spend so much time away from his family, just to keep them safe. </p><p> </p><p>Shears walked up to Error and gave him one last hug, “Please be safe, Error dear, every battle you return from seems more brutal than the last.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“INky hAs bEEn cREAtivE wiTH hiS baTTle stYLe tOO. bUT doN’T woRRY, i’LL nEVer LeAVe yOU. tHaT’s ThE oNe gOOd tHinG aBoUT BEinG iMmORtAL.”</b> The god of destruction said as he returned his mate’s hug, kissing Shears' skull before letting go and walking through their front door. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to see his house one more time before he left for ‘work’. His house had only one floor, but it was spacious for his small, growing family. The outer walls were his signature blue while the roof was Shears’ special pink. The window and door frames were red, like Cherra’s strings and the floor was made purple like Stitches’ strings. A yellow net fence was made around the floor to keep the kids from falling over. The whole floor was held by Error’s strings, they were so high above the Anti-Void’s floor that the purple platform looked like a small square from below. Above and around the house were blue, pink, and red strings that colored the endless white surrounding them. </p><p> </p><p>Before Error married Shears he had hated the Anti-Void, but now, he was happy to live here. With his family, the voices no longer screamed, they sounded more like whispers if he even bothered to listen for them anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He was still tied to Fate’s strings and he knew that there was still so much that he still could not have, unlike any other Sans in the multiverse. But Destiny’s kindness had given him enough to keep moving forward. He had been given a mate, a daughter, and his mate had even birthed a son. They had made the Anti-Void into a real home, a place where they belonged. So much had happened over the countless years, and while the struggles of his life were difficult, the smiles on his family’s faces were all worth it. </p><p> </p><p>Now, leaving the Anti-Void was painful because he was also leaving his family. Having to spend so much time away from them just to keep them safe. But they mattered more to Error than anything else, so if he had to destroy, to keep them from being erased with the multiverse, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p><b>“i’LL bE bAcK, I PRoMiSE.”</b> Error stated before he opened a portal to the multiverse and left through it to search for AUs to destroy. </p><p> </p><p>Little did he know that the moment he returned, he and his family would leave, forever.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like it? Share your thoughts in the comments! </p><p>And after leaving kudos, check out my <a href="https://sar61sanz6.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> account! Support me on Ko-fi, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks had passed since Error had left, he destroyed unnecessary AUs to make room for the more important ones. Got rid of a few pointless copies, kept the original Undertale AU away from other AUs, and all in all, his work was going smoothly, almost too smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>Error must have destroyed at least over thirty AUs by now, at most thirty hundred, and Ink had not shown up once. While he was grateful not to have to battle Fate’s favorite child, it was a bit too easy. Something was off, but he did not stop. Error decided to take this as an opportunity to fix the balance into a more stable state. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he was almost done, he reached an unusual AU. It felt off and almost incomplete, and it was new. Curious, he entered the AU through a portal, noticing that it did not have a name. The destroyer looked around the AU noticing it was nothing but a rock floor with a grey, endless sky. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“iS iNKy FinALLy oUt oF iDEaS? eVEn I cOUld mAke A bETTer worLD tHAn THis.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few steps, a barrage of bone attacks and paint came flying his way. Error dodged them easily, jumping back to put some distance between him and his attacker. Surprise, surprise, it was Inky. </p><p> </p><p>“Error! Your path of destruction ends here!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“aGAin? hoW mANy tiMES dO I HAve To fiGHt You? wHY iS iT sOO HArd FoR yOU To UNderSTanD THaT YOu CAn’T SToP ME? mY jOB IS a LITeraL fORcE oF NATuRe! YoU cAn’T DO ANyTHiNG To chANgE tHAt!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can’t. But this time, I’m not alone.” </p><p> </p><p>As Ink said that, thousands of skeletons came into view, forming a ring of monsters around Error. All of them had that look that promised a bad time. </p><p> </p><p>Error was caught off guard by the sheer number of skeletons that planned to attack him. But he kept his cool persona up. No matter how bad he wanted to break down from the pressure, he would not let Inky see him afraid. </p><p> </p><p>The army of monsters all attacked at once, bones and blasters were aimed at him in random directions. At first, Error was able to dodge them easily. He attacked back between small moments of pause. But as the battle raged on, he got tired, slower and he was reaching closer to his limit as the hours passed. </p><p> </p><p>Bone attacks started to graze him, then they started to hit him. The blasters began to hit their mark. His glitched out HP wavered, his body got weaker, and the skeletons did not stop. Hundreds flooded at a time, wave after wave of magic attacks took their toll on Error. He tried to keep up, to avoid damage as much as possible. But they did not stop, an almost infinite amount of skeleton monsters kept coming for him. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he was too weak to keep up with them and they were finally able to land their marks on him. It was not long before they started coming closer, punching and kicking Error with all their might. They began to get a thrill in seeing Error so weak beneath them. Their smiles turned from vengeful to satanic. If any of them had looked in a mirror while they had that look, they might have mistaken themselves for their own murderous children in the genocide runs. </p><p> </p><p>It was endless. </p><p> </p><p>Bones. </p><p> </p><p>Blasters. </p><p> </p><p>A punch in the skull. </p><p> </p><p>A kick in the ribs. </p><p> </p><p>A fractured femur. </p><p> </p><p>A crooked spine. </p><p> </p><p>It just kept piling on. </p><p> </p><p>Soon it was like every bone in his body had been shattered to pieces. The pain was familiar from years ago, but so unwanted now. In the past, before his family, before Destiny, he would have not cared for the pain, he would have fought through it. But after so long knowing love, affection, care, and healing, it was too much now. </p><p> </p><p>Error had been slowly healing all of these years. Now this, this brutal, hellish nightmare, was stirring up old memories and reopening old scars. For brief moments in all the torture, he almost forgot where he was and thought he was back in the beginning, listening to Fate and the voices scream at him. As if all the good that happened was a dream, a rare good, painless dream. </p><p> </p><p>But it was neither Fate nor the voices, it was various Sans’ and Papyrus’ talking. Telling him about how horrible he was. That he did not belong. They did not want him. That he was useless. Asking why he even existed. If he enjoyed making so many suffer. If he had fun dusting so many monsters. Asking why he was here. Why he existed. </p><p> </p><p>How long had this battle lasted? </p><p> </p><p>When had they begun? </p><p> </p><p>Had hours passed by now? </p><p> </p><p>Or had mere minutes of pain make up an illusion of days? </p><p> </p><p>Why hadn’t they stopped? </p><p> </p><p>Weren’t they done yet? </p><p> </p><p>Were they not tired? </p><p> </p><p>Did they like this? </p><p> </p><p>Why? </p><p> </p><p>He was only doing his job. </p><p> </p><p>He was part of the balance. </p><p> </p><p>He was a god. </p><p> </p><p>A hated god of a hated half sure, but did he deserve this? </p><p> </p><p>Despite all of it, Error refused to scream for them. He shut his mouth tight, unwilling to even gasp for breath through all of it. He refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break down. </p><p> </p><p>He only ever did that for Fate. </p><p> </p><p>Never for these followers. </p><p> </p><p>Never for Ink. </p><p> </p><p>That was beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>He was a god. </p><p> </p><p>He screamed, yes, but not for this. </p><p> </p><p>Not for THEM. </p><p> </p><p>But he did glitch, and he glitched madly, with a new level of intensity. His whole body was eventually covered in so many glitches and error signs that it became hard to even see his bones. As if he was reverting back to his basic codes. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, how familiar it all was. </p><p> </p><p>The phycological torture, mixed with the pain of existence. </p><p> </p><p>The lack of energy added to the want- no, desire- to FALL DOWN. </p><p> </p><p>But he could not, no matter what he tried or they did, he would not, COULD not, by order of Fate, fall down, die, end the pain and suffering. </p><p> </p><p>He was dangling at the end of a rope that he was forcibly tied to, forbidden to cut it, denied the chance to let go, hanging in eternal exhaustion and hopelessness. </p><p> </p><p>Error found himself curled on the floor under the many skeletons’ glares. He had not felt this helpless since before he met Shears. </p><p> </p><p>… Shears…</p><p> </p><p>… and Cherra… </p><p> </p><p>… and Stitches…  </p><p> </p><p>… his FAMILY… </p><p> </p><p>… he PROMISED… </p><p> </p><p>The thought of his family snapped him out of his pain, numbing his injuries to the point where he no longer felt any of them. </p><p> </p><p>When the next kick came, Error blocked it with his arm. The tormentors were surprised at his action, not knowing where his new strength came from. </p><p> </p><p>Their eye sockets glowed once more with magic, but Error was not sticking around anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He was DONE here. </p><p> </p><p>No more. </p><p> </p><p>He had PROMISED. </p><p> </p><p>Calling on the last of his power, Error teleported into a clearing free of skeletons, as they tried to reach him, Error summoned a portal and fell through, closing it before a single skeleton could even follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Error’s escape, Ink took charge, “Spread throughout the multiverse! He can’t get far with that much damage!”</p><p> </p><p>All of the skeletons obeyed the creator, moving through portals to different worlds as they hunted for their escaped prisoner. </p><p> </p><p>Destiny, however, was watching this all happen. It pained them to see their chosen child tortured in such a horrible way. But this gave them the perfect opportunity. The right moment was close. </p><p> </p><p>And by the time this multiverse learned of their mistakes, it would be too late. </p><p> </p><p>Far too late. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave comments and kudos, please! </p><p>Don't forget to subscribe and visit my <a href="https://sar61sanz6.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> account!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Changing Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the wait! Next chapter is ready and uploaded, please enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error fell through his portal to the Anti-Void. He landed in front of his house, the loud thud of Error’s return summoned his lover, who was quickly running to his side the moment he saw him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Error! What happened?! Who did this?!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears bombarded Error with questions in his shock. Error could not blame him, this was the first time he came home with so many fresh cracks. Though before their mating, Error had returned to the Anti-Void in conditions just as bad, if not worse, than this. In the past, he spent months in the Anti-Void, letting Fate’s magic of immortality work until every bone was back in ‘workable’ condition. Not that he ever told Shears of these times. They were past him. Well, they WERE. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Shears slowly calmed down, he carried Error into their home, placing him on his favorite beanbag. By then, Cherra had woken up and seen her father’s state. She too asked many questions, but hers were watered down with tears that fell from her eye sockets. Her glitched hair glitched out even more as she broke down and cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error pulled his daughter into a hug, doing his best to reassure her. But, he could only calm her down, not cheer her up. Cherra eventually fell asleep crying, her skull rested on her Papa’s torn and tattered clothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By that time, Shears had come from the kitchen with some hot tea, handing a cup to his injured mate. In his arm was a first aid kit, opening it, Shears used the contents to help his mate’s injuries. Though it was a small help, most of his bones were broken, fractured, shattered, and chipped. All Shears could do was wrap them to keep them together close enough for the magic to piece them back together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Error, what happen to you?” Shears asked desperately. His voice laced with a very deep concern for Error as he began tending to his wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error sighed before he sipped his tea. Then he began to explain what happened to his lover. Error’s voice broke in some parts of the tale, Shears had moved to his side to help steady him as he spoke. Shears could hardly believe what he was hearing from his mate. People who were supposed to be judges and juries had hurt Error far more than he ever deserved. It was sickening to hear and heartbreaking to see the victim, especially when the victim was his own mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Error finished, there was a deafening silence between them. It was nothing short of a miracle that Stitches had remained asleep throughout this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dear Error, how long must Fate make you suffer?” Shears whispered, mostly to himself, but Error responded regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“wHO kNOwS? aS fAR As fATE iS COncERnED, i DOn’t MaTTeR To thEM.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error shuttered as he said that, new fears began to form from old memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“FAte onLY cAReS fOR tHEIR iNKY. tHEy doN’T CAre ABouT wHaT hApPEnS tO Me.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of what had happened just hours ago spread across his vision, terrors crawled up and down his spine as he remembered the smiles his tormentors had worn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“eVEn IF i HaD diED, FAtE wOULd-”</b>
  <span> Error froze as the thought crossed his mind and formed a new fear that made his soul quiver, </span>
  <b>“- tHey wOuLD jUSt pUt CHerRa iN mY plACe. fOrcE hER tO dO My wORk… aNd yoU aND stiTCHeS… iF iNk kNEw oF yOu… ” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The very thought of Ink discovering his family frightened Error more than anything ever could. Ink could take his hate for Error out on them. The multiverse would probably claim they were corrupt and mad like him. And the kids, they could even take his children away. Away from Shears, from their home and family. They had made it clear they did not want balance, so how far would they go to get rid of Error’s side? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears had been holding Error tightly as he spoke, “... dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“... wE hAve tO LeaVE… thEY dOn’T wANt bALanCE… aND iF ThEY fiND yOU… ”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error’s voice was hollow, void of any warmth, all that could be felt by his words, was cold fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, where would we go, Error dear? This is the only place we could hide from Ink and the others.” Shears asked in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error thought for a moment, the Anti-Void had been the only place they were safe in. But Ink could still come here. He could find them in his effort to hunt down Error. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nowhere they could go, every place in the multiverse had been visited by Ink at least once, except… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“WhAT aBouT tHe vOiD?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears froze and looked at Error with disbelief, “The Void? Wouldn’t we be ripped from the fabric of reality if we went there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“maYBe, BuT At tiMeS iT cAN hAVe stAbLe spOTs wHerE gASTerS stAY… i KNow iT’S a lOng sHot, BuT i’D raTHeR uS RisK diEinG aS a FAMily tHan LEaVe Us oPEn fOR iNkY tO fiND.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error sat straighter and faced Shears,</span>
  <b> “i knOW I caN’t foRCE yOu tO gO, So iF yOU doN’T, i wON’t mAke YoU.”</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears was quiet for a moment before he closed his eye sockets and smiled, “My dear Error, when I mated you, I said I would stay by your side till the day you fall. I want nothing more than to be with you, no matter what the danger. I’m sure Cherra and Stitches feel the same. If you believe we must try, then we’ll follow you, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error smiled at his mate’s response and leaned in to kiss Shears. The moment was cut short though, as Error separated them to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“pAcK onLY whAT’s imPORTanT. anD oNLy WHat yOU cAn caRRy. wE haVE tO Go beFOre INky triES tO coME hERe.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears nodded firmly and went to Stitches’ room while Error shook Cherra awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Huh? Papa? Are you feeling better?”</b>
  <span> Cherra asked tiredly as she rubbed her eye sockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“yEs, cHeRRy. buT yOu haVE tO pACk uP noW.”</b>
  <span> Error said with slight hast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Pack up? Are we leaving?”</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“yES, BUt taKE oNLY wHAT YOu cAN CArrY anD wHat’S imPOrtAnT.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cherra was confused, but she obeyed her father and went to her room. Error also left to find anything he wanted to take with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the whole family was gathered in the living room. Shears had returned with Stitches in his arms. A purple duffle bag was stuffed with baby essentials. Shears’ pink weekender bag was smaller and only held clothes, a sewing kit, the first aid kit, and a small photo book. Cherra’s backpack held her clothes, her favorite red blanket with black, grey, blue, pink, and purple spots as well as some dolls her Papa had made her. Error had changed his clothes, the tattered ones were under one arm. He had a blue stitched trench coat and a red scarf with black stitching that Cherra had made for him. He had no bag, all he needed was his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“iS evERYonE reADy?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Wait!” Shears exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He passed Stitches to Error and went over to a drawer along a wall. Shears pulled out a photo and a black frame with small flowers in the colors of their family’s strings. The picture was a family photo they had taken shortly after Stitches was born. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shears was sitting in the pink rocking chair with a baby Stitches, Error had one arm wrapped around Shears’ shoulders while the other was placed on Cherra’s right shoulder, Cherra herself was standing in front of her father with her hands folded in front of her, standing proud. They were all smiling and looked like an ordinary family of four, something the multiverse would have doubted they were if they ever knew of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the photo in the frame, Shears centered the picture so that if anyone came through their houses’ door, it would be the first thing their eyes caught. Shears also reached into his bag and pulled out four dolls. Each doll was a perfect miniature version of their family, Error had made them years ago at Cherra’s request. Shears placed his doll and Stitches’ on the right side of the frame while putting Error’s and Cherra’s on the left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Shears turned back around to face his family he said, “This is just in case anyone comes here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error said nothing of it and guided his family out of the house. He turned to face the building, his loved ones did the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“thIS iS gOOd bYE. wE wON’t bE cOMinG baCK, sO taKE OnE LASt lOoK aT iT wHiLe yOU cAN.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletons did just that, they gazed over their home, memorizing every detail of it before turning back to face Error. This place had been their home for so long, their memories of it were always filled with love and happiness. But they had to leave now and start over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error used his strings to bring his family to the Anti-Void’s floor. He looked up at the sight above, noticing their purple platform among the blue threads, some red and pink ones could be made out around their home’s floor if one really looked. The most noticeable things in those blue strings were the multiverse’s Sans’ and Papyrus’ dolls and the souls of the determined children. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error looked back down and dropped his torn clothing on the white floor, they had some marrow and dust on them but they were intact enough for anyone to figure out they were his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calling on his magic, Error opened a portal to the Void. It was pitch black, not a sound could be heard from it, it was nothing but darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to face Shears before he spoke, </span>
  <b>“aRE yOu sUrE yoU wAnT tO foLLoW mE?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now and until the end of time, my love.” Shears smiled and locked eye sockets with Error as he stated that. He was not turning back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cherra held Error’s hand firmly, refusing to let go. Stitches reached out to Error’s cheeks and cupped them, mumbling, </span>
  <b>“pa-pa-pa-pa.” </b>
  <span>Shears moved closer to Error, wrapping his arms around him and their children in a family hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error sighed and returned his family’s embrace, once they stopped, Error held them firmly and after a moment, they jumped into the portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, they simply fell, falling constantly as though there was no end. Then, as they got deeper, slow pain grew. The farther they fell the more pain they felt. Error held his family close, covering them with his own body as though to protect them from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the sound of tearing enveloped their hearing, the pain transformed, it began to seem like their bodies were being torn bit by bit. Error just held his mate and children closer in his effort to not lose them in the falling. They whimpered at the pain, but never screamed, they refused to. Slowly they all began to lose consciousness, becoming numb to the pain and falling into silent slumber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as it began to seem like they were about to be completely erased in the darkness, warm and comforting light was wrapped around them. A voice spoke, but it was barely heard to the skeleton family in their state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry not, young ones. Your lives do not end here. You have gone against your Fate. You have changed your DESTINY.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destiny had caught them and with loving care, they pushed the family to a safer place. Once the Void gave, they would land in a different multiverse entirely, where they could rest and heal from their hard lives. Fate would not touch Destiny’s chosen child or his family in this place and Fate’s child would learn their lesson the hard way. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter, leave comments and kudos if you do! </p>
<p>And if you haven't yet, please visit my <a href="https://sar61sanz6.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Share what you think in the comments and leave kudos, please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>